supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of abilities used by Reicheru the Yokai Spirit
Here is a list of abilities used by Reicheru the Yokai Spirit. Abilities Immortality due to being a ghost Flight Illusions Telekinsis Sumo Summon (Summons ghostly Sumo Wrestlers) Death Smile (Everytime she smiles in an evil way, the target blows up, destroying it from the inside) Invisibility Walk through everywhere like a ghost Manipulate elements, mostly fire. (see below) Mera-Mera (Demonic Power: Fire): Controls and turns into fire, and make objects ablaze at will, most of her attacks are fire-based, this her most used ability, she was gifted with the power when she was born, as a toddler, she had no control over the power until her school-age years were she could control perfectly. Possession (Can possess multiple objects) Forms Vengeful Reicheru: Glows red and yellow and fire and lightning surround her, her face starts morphing into a fox's face and head starts stretching Hero Reicheru: Glows blue and flies extremely fast Darkness Reicheru: Glows red and everything explodes around the radius (Except allies) Fox Reicheru ~ Takes in the form of a gray-black nine-tailed fox with white tail tips, and is non-transparent, it is used by her to go in Lake Hoohaw, she can still speak, her feet, which are covered in blue fire hotter than over 9000°F burns every thing it touches, to stop this, She levitates instead. Demonic Reicheru: This happens due to negative energy, she has fire surrounding her, her eyes glow red, and her hair is make of fire, and has sharp teeth, She has little control over this form, in this form, she doesn't recongize the team anymore, and her hair and fire corrode everything it touches, the aligement of this form is Evil, there is 4 formes of this form, the higher the number, the more powerful she gets and more flames cover her, the Wonder Guard develops in her 4th form, the higher the number, the more hotter her fire becomes, in Forme 1, it is 10,000°F, in Forme 2, it is 20,000 °F, in Forme 3, it is 30,000 °F, in Forme 4, it is 50,000 °F, makig her fire and attacks extremely deadly and not even a single thing can touch her, not even water can put out her fire, the fire in Forme 4 is hot enough to prevent volcanic magma from touching her, however, she can go higher, if she goes higher, she'll unleash, Entei Form Entei Form: This is the name given to Demonic Forms beyond 4, she becomes a fire queen, she isn't covered in flames, but she has more fire surronding her body. Attacks Mind Control: Causes enemies to attack themselves "Stay with us!": Heals the team's hit points Nerima Flash (練馬フラッシュ, Nerima furasshu): Fires a elemental attack that leaves the target Poisoned, Burned, Frozen, Paralyzed or Trapped depending on the weather unless in Demonic form, regardless of weather, it is mostly used in the sunlight Flash Bomber (フラッシュ爆撃機, Furasshubonbā): A more powerful version of Nerima Flash that also KOs the target Attract: Winks romantically at the target with sheer beauty, only works on males, then she attacks the distracted target, she uses this on Giuseppe Todaro so she can distract Stacie so she could attack her. Ghost-Otter-Magician-Spellcaster-Plankton-Nicole Storm: An group attack that does a huge amount of damage, Catherine lifts Nicole and Sophie up in the air using her abilities, Plankton is held up by Reicheru (who can carry him despite his size), and Reicheru fires an Nerima Flash, then Plankton smashes into the target, then Nicole fires Sophie and she hits the target using a steel helmet, and Malek sends out his rabbit and the rabbit explodes on contact, causing a lot of damage Karate Chop: Does a karate chop at her foes, making them take damage. Will-o'-Wisp (人魂, Hitodama) ~ Fires blue fireballs at the target Samurai Sword ~ Attacks enemies with a Samurai sword. Fire Bullet Train (火災新幹線, Kasai Shinkansen)~ An unavoidable attack where she is on fire, and it is extremely deadly Flame Blitz (火炎電撃戦の, Kaen dengeki-sen no) ~ A fire attack which causes damage Hot Burn (燃やす暑い, Moyasu atsui) ~ An attack used by her Demonic Form to attack Giuseppe in the middle of the night Wonder Guard ~ Very similar to Alessandro's, but instead of going through, it burns instead, even water can't break this Wonder Guard, because the water heats up and it just goes so hot that she takes a step back, this develops in her 4th Demonic form Chaos Flame (カオス炎, Kaosu-en) ~ Reicheru's strongest attack, the opponent is put into eternal fire, this attack also suppresses the target's ability for one turn, and she weakens the target, and finishes them off. Foxes of Fire (炎の狐, Hono no Kitsune) ~ Reicheru is surrounded in fire and streams flamethrowers come down at the target, and the head part appears to look like a fox's face, and smashes into the target. Mera Mera Mera Mera (メラメラメラメラ, Mera-Mera-Mera-Mera) ~ An attack where Reicheru makes fire appear in her hand and it is thrown as a beam Inferno (猛火, Mōka) ~ An attack where flamethrowers come out of the ground at high speeds, target most likely to get burnt, Demon Blaze Entei (鬼炎エンテイ, Akuma bureizuentei) ~ Flies into the air, makes herself surrounded in fire, and then makes a dragon made of fire and the fire-dragon attacks the target Flame Sword (炎ソード, Honō sōdo) ~ Sets her fire-proof sword ablaze and attacks the target. Ace of Spades Flare (スペードフレアのエース, Supēdofurea no ēsu) ~ Fires Heat-Seeking sun-resembling fireballs and yells "Sayonara!" and they are strong enough to kill an entire flock of birds, according to her. Entei Tornado (エンテイ竜巻, Entei tatsumaki) ~ Spins around and makes a destructive fire tornado, this attack is extremely deadly and more destructive in Demonic Form 4 Flame Commander: Fire Emperor (炎司令: 火災帝, Honō shirei: Kasai-tei) ~ One of Reicheru's strongest attacks, she makes a fireball shaped like the sun, fires it at the target and it explodes in flames Fire Fist of Shock (衝撃の火拳, Shōgeki no hiken) ~ Makes her hand surrounded in fire, randomly vanishes and distracts the target, then appears and punches them for 10-15 minutes. Vomit Shock-Proof Fire (ショックプルーフ火災を吐く, Shokkupurūfu kasai o haku) ~ Protects herself with an unbreakable shield that protects herself from Vomit-based attacks Death-Fire (死亡火災, Shibō kasai) ~ A blazing fire that can send ghosts to the underworld at a rare chance, kill mortals, and it can break Wonder Guards for 10 turns, Reicheru's signature attack in her Entei Form. Black Rain ~ Causes fire bombs to come out of the sky followed by black rain, damages every target on the field, also known as Acid Rain Category:Lists Category:List of Abilities